


We're Persons

by behappy



Series: A Good Time [3]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, blowjob, finally sexy time, jack is ignoring mark, mark is pathetically pining, tyler is a nosey nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behappy/pseuds/behappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark confronts Jack after being avoided for days. When Mark gets the Irishman cornered, something big happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Persons

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY some sexy time with our boys.

        Jack hasn't said a word to Mark since their last encounter in Jack's dorm room. He hasn't been coming to breakfast, doesn't look at Mark during lunch, and avoids him completely at dinner. If Mark didn't know any better, he would say Jack doesn't want to see him.  
  
        "Look, Mark, if he isn't talking to you, there's probably a reason." Ken sighs, becoming irritated with the other man's pathetic questioning.  
  
        "But he's been talking to you and Fe." Mark whines. "You would know."  
  
        "We only play video games and that's all we talk about. Listen, just talk to him and stop being a baby."  
  
      _Thanks for sugar coating it,_  Mark thinks.  
  
        At dinner that night, Mark sits with all of his friends, as per usual. He makes small talk with Felix and Marzia, noticing the way Jack is continuing to avoid looking in Mark's direction. When the Irishman excuses himself from the group without a second glance, Mark gets up and follows.  
  
        "Jack." Mark reaches out for Jack's hand, earning a glare.  
  
        "Oh, so  _now_  ya talk to me." Jack keeps walking, leaving Mark to follow him all the way out of the cafeteria.  
  
        "Why have you been avoiding me? I thought we were good?"  
  
        Jack still doesn't glance his way. "I thought so, too. But then ye blew chunks after I kissed ye! Ya literally blew chunks!"         
  
        Mark frowns, feeling lost. "I was sick. You know that had nothing to do with kissing you."  
  
        "Yeah, whatever."  
  
        Mark makes another grab for Jack's hand and he doesn't pull away. "I like you, Jack."  
  
        "Yeah, I like you, too."  
  
        "So you avoided me."  
  
        Jack sighs, giving Mark's hand a squeeze. "Wanted to know how much ye wanted me."  
  
        "I--"  
  
        "Ken and Felix told me ya've been askin' about me."  
  
        Mark feels himself flush. He scratches the back of his neck, not knowing what to say. "Ken's a liar."  
  
        Jack rolls his eyes, his hands cupping Mark's face. Mark closes his eyes, bracing himself for the meeting of their lips. Jack's lips touch Mark's for the second time and Mark can't help but press closer to the Irishman.  
  
        "Yaaaas! Get it, Mark!"  
  
        The two pull away and Mark looks towards the familiar voice.  
  
        "Hey, Tyler." Mark waves, his other hand still rubbing Jack's waist.  
  
        The frat boy grins. "I didn't know y'all were getting along so well."  
  
        Tyler Oakley runs the gay scene at their university. He's the head honcho of Alpha Gamma Rhi, the notoriously gay fraternity house. Anyone who's anyone knows Tyler and Tyler knows him.  
  
        "Um," Jack shrinks closer to Mark, not knowing how to reply.  
  
        Tyler coos. "Aw, so precious. Congratulations, daddies."  
  
        Jack waits until Tyler's gone to say, "Is he always like that?"  
  
        "Pretty much." Mark joins their hands, their fingers intertwining.  
  
        They head back to Jack's dorm, figuring they would have more privacy there and not in Mark's room or out in the open as they were previously.  
          
        "I've never been a fan of labels, but I'm more than happy to claim you as my person."  
  
        "Your person?" Mark parrots.  
  
        Jack nods, putting his sock-covered feet in Mark's lap. "My person; my thing."  
  
        "Is that synonymous with liking me?"  
  
        "Yup."  
  
        "Then you're my person, too. We're persons."  
  
        Jack scrunches his face up. "Ye make it sound so much stupider than it actually is."  
  
        "Meanie."  
  
        Jack begins rocking the heel of his foot against Mark's no-no zone. "Still mean?"  
  
        " _Heyyy_. You be nice." Mark pushes Jack's feet away from his hardening area.  
  
        He's such a hormonal boy. One soft touch and he's already growing hard.  
  
        Jack crawls closer to Mark, both of his small hands heading right for his crotch.  
  
        "Are you really doing this right now?"  
  
        "Doin' what?" Jack replies, nimble fingers undoing the button of Mark's jeans.  
  
        Mark stares at Jack with scrutiny.  
  
        "I'm not hearin' any complaints." Jack continues, pulling down Mark's zipper.  
  
        Continuing, Mark lifts his hips and allows his person to shimmy his blue jeans down past his thighs. Mark's Spiderman boxers are exposed and Jack giggles at them, but continues his work on Mark's half-hard chub.  
  
        "Can you--" Mark breathes sharply. "Jesus Christ."  
  
        "Can I Jesus Christ?" Jack smirks, sucking on the outline of Mark's cloth-covered cock.  
  
        Mark groans. He's definitely fully hard under the wet heat of Jack's mouth.  
  
        And Mark laughs when his cock is exposed to the cold air of Jack's room, but it makes Jack look at him with confusion.  
  
        "It tickled." Mark explains, not even sorry.  
  
        Jack stares down at Mark's manhood with hunger and it stuns the raven-haired man into seriousness. The Irishman is practically purring in affection when he grasps the base in his hand and leans down to suckle on the tip.  
  
        "Oh." Mark moans, throwing his head back against the back of the couch.  
  
        He throws one of his hands in Jack's hair and uses the other to pepper Jack's hoodie-covered back in touches. Jack's getting comfortable with Mark's cock, littering it with kisses and licks.  
  
        And when Jack takes him down until Mark's head hits the back of his throat, Mark swears he sees stars. His cock is surrounded by the sweet, wet heat of Jack's mouth and Mark is putty in this Irishman's hands. Jack begins to bob his head, moaning around Mark's cock. The vibrations send a shock up Mark's spine and almost sends him over the edge right there.  
  
        "Jack, I'm close." Mark warns, hand tightening in Jack's green hair.  
  
        Mark would be embarrassed by his low stamina if it weren't for the fact that he just doesn't give a shit.  
          
        "Come fer me." Jack breathes, voice thrown off from taking Mark so deep in his throat.  
  
        Jack rapidly rubs Mark's cock, encircling his head with his lips. He licks the tip with his tongue and Mark loses himself to the pleasure, releasing into Jack's pliant mouth. Jack swallows, moaning as he does so. He places a soft kiss to the softening cock.  
  
        He then pulls up and looks up at Mark with a lidded smile.  
  
        "C'mere," Mark makes grabby hands at his person with a lazy grin. "Lemme take care of you."  
  
        "Oh, I kinda took care of that." Jack replies, embarrassed. "Was rutting against the couch."  
  
        "Holy crap." Mark gasps, pulling Jack in for a kiss. "You're amazing."  
  
        Jack giggles against Mark's lips. "Mm."  
  
        Mark and Jack end up falling asleep in Jack's bed, barely fitting and unable to cuddle because of the snug size of the bed. As uncomfortable as it is, neither of the men complain as they fall asleep to the sound of each other's light breathing and soft hearts beating.

**Author's Note:**

> :))))))) i'm absolute trash


End file.
